heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-14 - Past And Present Meet On Alien World
Superboy currently sits atop be globe on the Daily Planet building. He gazes over to the Lexcorp building. He wears an unzipped leather jacket, a new one rather than the one he wore originally. He hopes to get it back soon when he visits the Kents. Oh...that thought makes his stomach roll and him feel a little sick. He sighs, his expression thoughtful. At least what is exposed of it, as he wears red visor sunglasses. Having left the city for some time, confused at how the humans interacted and why things were the way they were, Kara Zor-El finally returns, wearing an outfit that her spaceship's computer advised her was suitable. The red cape flaps in the breeze created by her flight, and she's cruising, not really even in a hurry as she uses the journey as an excuse to practice maneuvers and simply enjoy life for a change. The blond girl blinks as her sharp vision spots someone sitting on top of the globe on the Daily Planet building... she knows enough that people shouldn't be up there. Diverting her course and kicking in a bit of speed, she arrows toward the person she spotted, stopping near him and saying, "Jumping isn't the solution..." How lame. A slim and athletic blonde, this young woman has sapphire blue eyes and full lips in a heart-shaped face. Her blonde hair is just past her collarbone, straight and without curl or wave. She's not bristling with muscles, but it's clear she either works out or is unfairly blessed with a healthy (not skinny) physique. A bright figure, she's wearing an iconic outfit from her homeland, altered to this world's fashion sense. Her top is long-sleeved, middle blue, with yellow hems on the sleeves. A stylized red-on-yellow capital 'S' is on the middle of her chest, and a red cape drapes off her shoulders, also sporting the S-symbol and edged in golden yellow. A short skirt is belted around her hips, almost too short for propriety, but she's got biker short-style blue pants on underneath. A pair of red boots completes the ensemble, also edged in yellow-gold. Superboy's head jerks up at the sound of someone flying at high speed. His paranoia rises as he thinks of Zod, leaping up and whirling into a fighting stance as he braces himself. Suddenly though, his vision is filled with a very cute girl, pretty really, like model quality and wearing an...S? "What?" He sounds confused, and looks confused, cause really, at this point, he's just staring in surprise. Kara Zor-El pauses a bit when the young man gets into a fighting posture and holds up her hands. "Hi... er... you weren't just about to jump, were you?" she asks, equally confused. "How'd you get up here anyway?" A quick look reveals no immediately easy methods for clambering up on top of the globe without ropes or other climbing gear. Superboy touches his chest where the jacket is unzipped, his own S revealed, before pointing to yours, "Why are you wearing the Super Family symbol?" Though he calls it a Super Family symbol, it is Superman's symbol which him and Matrix adopted to make into...well, anyway. "Who /are/ you?" He looks confused, and perhaps a little concerned at this point. "And /no/ I'm not about to jump. And even if I did, I /fly/." Kara Zor-El blinks and backs up a little bit, still in mid-air. "How... did you get one of those?" she asks in hushed tones, her blue eyes wide. "Super... what? No, that's the symbol of the El family, from Krypton, my home planet." And then she blinks again. "You're Kal-El, my cousin, that I've been /looking/ for for months? But... you're... I'm sooo confused." "The what?" He hasn't been explained this by Superman yet, not till he is shown the Fortress of Solitude...which is soon, not that Superboy knows this! "Whao! Zod called me that and tried to kill me. I'm not Kal-El! I am Superman's clone, well, half clone though." He holds his out flat toward you, a bit defensively and warily. "I don't know who Kal-El is, and Superman is...it's complicated. I can't really talk about him for another week or so," when he comes public with the government's approval this time. Kara Zor-El's face curdles at the mention of a name, and she repeats it with extreme distaste. "ZOD is here?" she asks, immediately looking around as if the General would appear like a jack in the box right then and there. "Of /all/ the Kryptonians who do /not/ deserve to survive the destruction of our planet... he's on the top of the list." Her hands curl into fists and she looks ready to impulsively go seeking the guy but then she asks, "Who's Superman? And you're a clone of him? Wait... half-clone... with Earth genetics as the other half or what?" For all her blonde hair, genetics is something she knows something about. "Destruction....? Well, I suspected he was Kryptonian," and Superboy makes another face, "He's a real jerk." Superboy then shrugs one shoulder, "Something like that," suddenly falling silent and withdrawn about it. Something about it bugs him. "So..Kal-El? The guy Zod wanted to kill, you are his cousin? And Kryptonian? I didn't know there were other Kryptonians on Earth other than Superman and Zod," he admits. "Seems, there is a lot the government doesn't know." "You have /no/ idea just how much of a jerk he is..." Kara replies with a frown. "Krypton was a peaceful society, but he wanted to make war, and as far as I was told, he was put on trial and exiled to the Phantom Zone... I guess he got out." She sighs a bit and relaxes from her impulses to find and try and take on Zod herself... which was quite foolish anyway. "And yeah... I'm Kal's cousin, Kara. Kara Zor-El. My father was his father's brother... I believe the humans call it 'uncle'?" She shrugs to show her non-understanding of human cultures and relationships. "Anyway... I was sent here to look after Kal. He was just a baby when his parents sent him away from Krypton. But something went wrong, I guess. I haven't been able to find him. And I'm not having such a great time being inconspicuous..." She looks down at the building here. "One of the reporters I met who works here said I should be." "Phantom Zone? Where is that, and how did he potentially escape from it?" Superboy then smiles a bit, "Yes, uncle. Lucky. Does he look like you?" He then nods, "I know a reporter that works here! Clark Kent, he does a lot of the interviews with me about the Young Justice, he's really great." And when he is Conner Kent, they say they are cousins. "Anyway, superheroing is illegal unless you are government approved, so you have to be careful. Though I'm working hard to change that. There are currently two illegal superhero teams, the Justice Society of America or the JSA, and the Young Justice for teenagers. The only legal superhero team in the U.S. is The Sentinels. My big sister Matrix is a member of that, she's a member of the Super Family too and wears an S symbol. So if you see her, make sure you say high and show respect, she's mega-awesome," Superboy advises. "I can help you with fitting in a bit, I know what's it like to stand out." Though he is from Earth originally, he didn't have an ID when he first ran away. "You know him too?" Kara blurts out. "He's the one who said I should keep what's called a low profile." And then she listens to the bit about superheroes and frowns again. "It makes more sense now... even if it seems really strange. We didn't have superheroes... beings with unusual powers, that is... on Krypton. Didn't need them, really. We had our science and there's always things to learn. Or there were," she adds quietly, in a hushed tone of voice. "I don't understand why those who are trying to help people are outlawed." "Yep! I gave my first interview to him." Superboy then shrugs, "Fear, casting blame, who knows all the details honestly. The point is, just becuase something is, doesn't mean it always has to be," Superboy explains. He then holds a hand forward toward you, "I'm Superboy, the tactics leader of Young Justice. It is a pleasure to meet you Kara." The way he just opens to the possibility that you aren't lying to him may be amazing to someone more naturally suspicious. Kara Zor-El is totally willing to believe what she's told, because she doesn't know enough to be skeptical again. And because she learned that was how humans greeted one another, she reaches out as well and shakes his hand. And of course, she applies a tiny amount of unusual pressure in the grasp. Either she's still learning her own strength, or she believes that this guy calling himself a clone of her cousin should be able to take it easily... but she's still playing it cautiously. "And your parents named you Superboy?" she asks, forgetting for just a second that he said he's a clone. "Or, wait, umm... whoever, I guess, um, made you?" "Yes, I'm not sure how," he admits. "I'll ask Superman and Matrix about it, they might be able to help," Superboy comments. "And you can be both a hero and a normal person, it isn't lying. It's basically 'not getting arrested' and 'making a living'. Like, I can't go to school wearing this suit, it would distrupt class and cause a lot of choas." Superboy then falls silent as you explain the Phantom Zone, listening carefully. "A pocket universe, interesting. I never heard of that before." He nods, "Zod deserves it, that's for sure," his expression hardening, jaw tighening. It's an expression Superman has when he is angry or highly displeased. "Anyway, I'm afraid I don't know the details." "He deserved it for many reasons back home..." Kara answers with her own matching jaw-tightening. "The stories my father used to tell me." And she even shudders. "To think he's loose here on Earth, the thought just sickens me." And then she looks back at Superboy. "I don't need to go to school... Kryptonian education is, if you'll excuse the phrase, lightyears beyond that of this world. It's almost like living in the past. Computers here can do so little, and the sciences are so far behind... but Mr. Kent warned me that I couldn't tell people what I know." "He's right," Superboy admits. "The government would really want to get their hands on you. You might be able to choose a career to slowly introduce more advanced technology to the world to make it a better place. I know both Lexcorp, Wayne Enterprises, and Stark Industries are major leaders in cutting technology. The problem is military contacts," he admits. "I would suggest a lot of research, check out the web site as well." He appears thoughtful. "I don't really know much about Kryptonians at all, or what that means to be, other than the fact I have some super powers. I guess...I still have a lot to learn," he admits. "I can help teach you," Kara offers promptly. "I mean, that's why I was sent here... to look after and teach my cousin, until he could be ready to help these people and live with them... not to conquer as someone like Zod would, but to do good things... but I mean. Uh, you already know what it's like here... but I can teach you about Krypton." For a few moments, her face shifts into sorrow, and she looks up into the skies. "What it used to be like," she adds in a quiet tone of voice. "Maybe a trade? You teach me about what it's like here, and I can teach you about Krypton?" Superboy actually smiles, "Sure, I'd like that," he admits. "I want to learn more about...where half my genetics come from. And what it could mean to me, for me, you know?" He then nods, "I'll have to arrange a meeting between you and Superman. Have you signed up for an e-mail address yet?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I really don't have anything other than my ship," she admits. "I guess I never really thought of what I would do other than helping to raise Kal and then beyond that. Or what I'd do after he was grown up and ready to be an adult on his own. No one ever really thought that part of the plan through." "Wait, you have a ship?!" That sounds wickedly kool! "Like a space ship?!" Superboy sounds excited about that. But he then calms down, "Don't feel bad. Sometimes it takes the right situation to figure things out," he admits, "And even then lots of forethought. How old are you though?" His tone is curious. Kara Zor-El nods to the questions about the ship, smiling a bit. "It's where I got fabric to make this from," she says, gesturing to her attire. "It... seemed right. But yeah... it brought me to Earth, and it can still fly. It's just... I don't really need it to fly here. So it's just hidden away for now." And she considers her age, visibly doing the math in her head. "I think... twenty-one?" "Ya, too old for the Young Justice," Superboy admits. "Anyway, signing up for an E-Mail address should be easy. You got to go to a library and sign up for an account, but you likely should wear normal clothes first. I have some money, we can pick you up some. I'm not much for fashion though, Arrowette is better with that. She's my girlfriend." And he smiles at the mention of her name. Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit at being too old. "Sorry?" she offers with a faint smile. "I was supposed to be even older when I got here, but somehow, I was in suspended animation the whole way. I dunno. Krypton went up shortly after my ship took off. But I do have a couple of changes of clothes. Some folks helped me out when I first got here... still, I don't have anything... legal, I guess. Such sticklers for all these legal things... I've always wondered why humans are like that." "Why would you /want/ to be older without experiencing life on the way?" Superboy shakes his head at that. "Because they like their law and order, it's understandable. Because otherwise, people can get hurt, or abused. The order is supposed to protect people, but sometimes it can be taken too far," he admits. "Anyway, in the library there are computers, and you can likely have someone teach you how to use a computer there, and sign up for an e-mail account on gmail.com or something. That's a web site. With you knowing advanced technology, it shouldn't be difficult to pick it up," he suspects and verbalizes it. Kara Zor-El nods. "It would be like being a child again," she surmises. "When they first introduced us to computers, and all they did was number crunching and you had to actually type things out on them to get them to do anything." She smiles slightly. "I'll try and integrate... I wouldn't want to be a burden to any of you." "Anyway, it isn't a matter of a burden Kara, it's a matter of indepencence. But I know how you feel. You will learn quick. Also, listening in on public conversations can help as well. I wouldn't exactly make a habit out of it, but it really helped me learn a lot when I first escaped and joined the public world. I had never been to a movie, had ice cream or pizza, or even a soda. I didn't know what a date was, how it was to hold hands with a girl, or what it was like to have a friend. It was completely out of my element, but listening in to public conversations and people watching, I quickly learned more about what is acceptable and what isn't. I learned what the accepted 'norm' generally was, and how to blend in better," Superboy confesses. Kara Zor-El frowns. "I... I didn't think to do that." Street-smart? Not so much. "I'm more used to scientific experiments as a means of learning things. I still don't know what any of those things are either. Having done them. I think I remember what pizza is. But I think... yes, part of science is the simple observation of a particular situation. I was too used to creating the situation to observe and didn't think about letting the situation present itself around me. Awesome!" And she grins brightly. "Thank you /so/ much for that... it'll make it tons easier to figure stuff out." That actually causes Superboy to laugh, "Least I'm the only one that likes to over think things," he admits. "Are you staying at your ship right now, or do you have a place to stay?" His tone is considerate and thoughtful. Kara Zor-El nods to the first bit. "The ship is fine. It has power and databanks I can read through." And of course, she doesn't realize just how bad that actually is. "Pre-paid... what? Comlink, those I understand." And Kara sighs with a self-deprecating grimace. "Again, living in the past. I have /got/ to get us some better communication technology going... at least amongst those of us in this... Super Family of yours." "That would be really awesome actually, but doesn't that require resources, not just knowledge?" Superboy shrugs vaguely. "Anyway, one thing at a time. First is to gather information with you listening into public conversation. Second, is introducing you to the rest of the Super Family. Third, is getting you a regularly human ID, and a home. That sound like a plan?" Apparently, Superboy is all about plans, but he also has a lot of responsibility right now. He may not be the leader type, but he is definately an organizer. Kara Zor-El seems quite grateful to have an organizer, because she has noooo idea how to get anywhere with any of this, and hasn't for a few months. "That sounds like a great plan... you're a great help... I mean it, I can't thank you enough. Wish I'd found you when I first got here..." "Well, I'm glad you found me now," Superboy comments. "Do you have any questions or concerns right now?" He doesn't ask where your ship is, or to go see it right now, rather wanting to build more trust with you first. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Not right now that I can think of... You've given me a lot to think about, and I have a lot of time to spend watching these humans we have to look out for." Great, I look forward to your e-mail later then. Just remember, normal clothes when you head to the library," he advises. "By the way, can you read English?" Kara Zor-El nods. "I spent some time learning it... and a couple of other human languages, the ones that seemed to be used the most on this planet," she says. And then she brightens a bit. "I could teach you to read, write, and speak Kryptonian, you know. I think it would be good for it to be remembered somehow." "I...well, actually...that would be really kool," Superboy admits. "I would like that, a lot." He grins at that, seeming to find that finding out about his hertiage more is actually exciting for him. "And perhaps you can explain more of what the S symbol means to you? I'm sure there is lots I can learn from you," he admits. "Anyway, I'll talk to the others so I know what's up by the time you E-Mail me." Kara Zor-El nods about the emailing thing, frowning as she considers what the S stands for. "It's only coincidence that it looks like the English letter 'S', you know." Well, she doesn't know he knows for sure, but it's an easy guess. "The El family always stood for integrity in all things. My father, Zor-El, was a greatly respected scientist and researcher on Krypton. And there were others who wanted to try and get him to alter his reports, to lie about what he found. The same with my uncle, Jor-El, I believe. Our family believed in the fact that Krypton was doomed. And many others didn't want to believe us. They didn't want us to make preparations to escape, didn't want the general populace to panic. If they'd listened to the scientists, we could have saved so many more of our people, found a new home, /something/..." Superboy is very thoughtful. "You...are right. This government I believe is making many of the same mistakes. It's why we have to work so hard to convince the general public that we are here to help, to help protect them and support them to create a better tomorrow." He remembers his conversation with Lex Luthor and feels good about his words. "It's really very easy to make a mistake and do something wrong," Kara says quietly, looking up into the skies. "But Krypton was gonna go up anyway. Our civilization was really old... and there isn't much of it left anymore. It would be a shame if we let it die out entirely." Superboy stands atop the Daily Planet, shadowed by the golden globe. He is speaking with Kara right now. "I agree," his leather jacket is unzipped right now, exposing the S symbol he wears, one Kara wears as well. "I believe, the good from Krypton should be honored and remembered. I hope one day, it may even be shared with Earth more fully." His expression is thoughtful and a little sad. "I think it's important to remember the good things...because the bad things just haunt you." Superboy hasn't been alive very long at all, less than a year, and he has already figured this out. Wait till something really bad happens, will he be able to stand by his convictions? Ursa has been flying out and about as she continues her personal research, but her keen super hearing picked on a vary unique conversation that drew her directly to the Daily Planet's globe. This is the first time she heard the name Krypton spoken of by someone she is unfamiliar with, and she is not at all surprised to find it is someone who not only knows Superboy, but sports the very same crest of the House of El. "What is this? News about the planet Krypton?" Ursa asks, looking directly at Kara, studying her features. She then tilts her head and momentarily peers at Superboy, "There is much from Krypton that should be honored and remembered." Seeing as Superboy was utterly clueless when she first saw him, she doubts he speaks of Krypton of his own whim, and her full attention turns back to Kara. "Pray tell, girl, what are those bad things that Superboy is speaking of?" Superboy's eyes narrow suspiciously behind his visor glasses, "Ah, the nameless one from who knows where, that knows nothing." But he then makes a sound beneath his breathe, "And you know of Krypton?" The suspicion is obvious in his tone now, perhaps making it clear to Kara to be careful. Kara Zor-El gasps softly as Ursa flies in and begins asking questions. "You..." she says in a whisper. "Krypton is no more. Its legacy is of a doomed people who didn't save themselves when they could have done." She shoots a look of warning back at Superboy, and it's obvious she recognizes Ursa... and is either afraid to be around her or about to desperately get into a fight to stop her. "How did you get out of the Phantom Zone?" "Me." Ursa comments at Kara's gasp, quite surprised to find some tone of recognition, "but who are you?" Ursa asks, assuming from the gasp there's no need to introduce herself to Kara for whatever reason. "I am not nameless, I have a name, you just don't know of it," Ursa comments to Superboy's remark. She was about to answer Superboy's question, but once Kara states the nature of the bad news, Ursa doesn't look nearly quite as playful, "...no more!? NO MORE!? FOOLS! Fools! The lot of them, old, illogical men losing reason to stature and titles! Absolutely idiotic!" For a moment she seems lost in her rant, fury building up inside of her, hands clenching to fists, and general unrest emanating from her. Glowering at Kara, Ursa hisses, "on that point you are correct, young one, instead of listening to reason they cast to the Phantom Zone!" At this point there's no reason at all for Ursa to hide anything, it is clear Kara knows enough about her to know she should be afraid. At the last question Kara asks, Ursa smiles almost sinisterly, perhaps gathering some delight in the knowledge that she is still alive while those who denied her combined struggle with General Zod and Non are not, "sometimes, things, have a tendency to defy reason. Just like Council members refuse to acknowledge what science proves beyond all doubt!" "Wait, she's a criminal too?!" Superboy sounds surprised, and then fall from pleased. From the looks at things, he doesn't know if he wants to yell, or hit Ursa right now, but the violence is there beneath the surface. Something Black Adam taught him to tap into, a dangerous thing. But he feels as if a fool, and used. "Perhaps, that part is true," the mention about the council members being blind to what science proved, "but that does not mean you were not rightfully guilty. What was your crime?" He didn't attack immediately though, no matter his anger which is still there for being played a fool. Kara Zor-El listens to Ursa's rant and grimaces, especially when the question of names comes up. "My father told me about you," she says to the other Kryptonian woman quietly, still ready for a possible fight. "And it absolutely sickens me that you and General Zod survived, when he did not. Granted, there was a lot wrong with Krypton and its politics. But they're all dead now, every single one of them." Glancing at Superboy, she has no qualms about saying, "Her name's Ursa. She was Zod's second in command, if what I was told is true. They wanted to make war and not peace. The only thing they and my father saw eye to eye upon was the foolishness of the Council and its inability to plan for Krypton's eventual demise. And just so we all know each other's names... I'm Kara. Kara Zor-El." Her first name, easy to miss. The last name? Not so much. She leaves it up to Ursa to say what she'd done. "Criminal? Who told you that? The girl?" Ursa sounds almost insulted as she turns to look at Superboy, "I served on the Krypton Defense Force, I am no criminal." Looking between Superboy and Kara, Ursa speaks calmly to Kara while setting a rather vicious glare at Superboy, "your father? Who is or was your father?" Ursa looks amused as Kara states her displeasure at knowing she and the General survived while all those who foolishly sentenced them perished. "I will let you know the universe is not without a sense of justice. None were meant to die, none needed to die, the Council made that happen...and it cost the entire planet. That is what's disgusting." When Kara introduces Ursa to Superboy, she maintains her unpleasant glower at him, and adds, "I would assume even you would have heard of General Zod, he is usually more lenient than I when it comes to taking down an opponent, just in case you are still harboring thoughts of striking me, as you seem so eager to do." Her attention then fully breaks from Superboy, upon hearing the name, particularly the father name of Kara. "Zor-El! The brother! My, little girl, that is a very interesting lineage you have there...is this Superboy somehow related to your family? You, rightly don your family's crest, but what of him?" The news is clearly staggering for Ursa, because there's something reflecting genuine surprise and uncertainty for a moment, where until this moment she was perfectly calm and in control. If she decided on a course of action, it is not yet clear. "It is very nice what your father told you about us, makes them seem so wonderful a group of people." "Oh yes, serving a manaic reflects so well on you," Superboy comes back. "I talked about Zod, and you didn't even admit to knowing him. I just suggest you keep out of trouble and live honorable here." He could take her down if he used Black Adam's power, least he believes so. But borrowing that man's power right now doesn't settle well on his shoulders and his jaw sets. He is very angry, but he is also not stupid, and starts to reign in his temper. "I am not alone, I /do/ have family, friends, and allies here," he warns Ursa. "It's called being a hero, and a decent person. You make friends that way. I suggest you check it out." "I'll agree that we all wanted everyone to live," Kara says calmly, her eyes narrowed. "But our methods were sooooo different, and you know it. So get off what these humans call a high horse." In an aside to Superboy, she whispers, "Did I say that right?" But as Ursa questions Superboy's right to wear the 's', she says, "He's family, so yeah, he's got a right to the crest." She doesn't explain how Superboy is family, because it doesn't matter at the moment, and she's not sure she understands it herself. "And don't you /dare/ insult my father again. He tried to save everyone." "General Zod, one of the most decorated officers in Krypton's history, Superboy, clearly you have no idea who you are talking about. Genreal Zod is a brilliant strategist who has done very well by Krypton, I would tell you of his deed, such as stopping Zo-Mar, but it would mean nothing to you." Ursa states in an irritated tone, clearly not appreciating what Superboy is saying, as unlike Kara, he was not educated by the likes of Zor-El. "You speak of things you do not understand, Superboy. Look at you, boasting about power, about being a hero...you know what being a hero really is?" Ursa spits the words at him, "being a hero is when you take a course of action that makes you loathed by all of your people, because you know that is the only way to save them...that is being a hero, so don't you lecture me! Boy!" She completely fails to notice the human idiom that Kara borrows for the conversation, but does actually laugh in an inexplicable moment of levity as Kara threatens her not to insult her father, "look at this. This boy wearing the crest of the House of El, openly reducing it to a 'Super Family' lectures me, who has been to the Phantom Zone about heroism and honor, and you girl, have the gall to concern yourself over my personal disagreements with your father and his brother?" Superboy snorts, "This isn't Krypton! Honoring it's memory by not forgetting it is one thing, but this is Earth! You are a /guest/ here Ursa, never forget that. What the S symbol meant on Kyptonian is nice to remember, but it means /nothing/ here on Earth to Earthlings. Only when people that wear the symbol perform actions and deeds, does it have a meaning here on Earth. You served time for whatever you did on Krypton, fine. I just know I won't trust you until you have proven trustworthy, and I will watch you to judge you by your deeds and actions. If you don't like Earth, then /leave/. Surely someone of Kryptonian education can figure out a way to leave Earth if you don't like it," Superboy challenges Ursa. Superboy then snorts, "Kara is right, get off your high horse. What happened to Krypton was sad, but don't bring your baggage here like Zod did. It's time to move on." He then nods to Kara. "I think it's time we left. I'm sure Ursa has her own things to think about after learning about the destruction of her home. No matter her anger, it can't be an easy thing to come to terms with. She has to hurt, and we aren't exactly close enough to do much more than antagonize her at a painful time like this." Wait, is he sincerely being considerate? He's trying to be, and he wants to get away from Ursa right now to get his own emotions under control. "Nothing changes the fact that despite the General's previously storied history and accomplishments, he got you guys tossed into the Phantom Zone," Kara says quietly. "And even that rather than outright death was a mercy, but you wouldn't recognize it as such. Proud people never do." She sighs and nods to Superboy's plan. "Here on Earth, no one knows of any of Krypton's past history or the 'disagreements', as you put it, between my family and you and the General. But if it's only your voice they hear, why shouldn't I speak up? My father and uncle aren't alive to do it themselves, so someone has to speak for them." She shrugs a bit. "I'm not here to tell you what to do or what not to do. And unlike Superboy here, I'm not sure I have the hope that you might do better than in the past. We'll see, I guess. Later." And she waves once, starting to rise away from the globe on top of the Daily Planet building, going slowly enough for Superboy to catch up and then lead the way from there. "As much as I harbor no affection to the House of El, the fact you speak these words while wearing the crest is a disgrace. I am glad I have no such house so it cannot be disgraced by young boys such as you." She then looks at Superboy with a incredulous look of disbelief, for a moment her anger stolen from her, as she breaks into laughter. "The boy says I served time, Kara Zor-El, you hear that?" Ursa assumes that being the daughter of Zor-El, coupled with her incredulity at Ursa's freedom, the girl knows a great deal more than the boy about the Phantom Zone, it also seems the point in the conversation where she ceases to heed Superboy at all, regarding him pretty much as a child with little understanding of what the grown ups were talking about. "You want me to leave the Earth? And go where, to the planet that was destroyed by the pacifism of those with knowledge and the idiocy of those with power?" Ursa snorts right back at Superboy, before turning to look at Kara, who regardless of lineage, is the more sensible of the two. She does seem to respond a bit when Superboy suggests she hurts, "Pain does not affect me, Superboy, the loss happened when Jor-El betrayed us...I am just sorry that neither he nor his brother," she peers at Kara in a curious manner, almost seeking to study her reaction to this line, "could do anything once our attempt was sabotaged." Glowering at Kara, Ursa floats closer to her, looking for a moment as if she might strike, before she stops moving again, "It was not General Zod who got us in the Phantom Zone, it was Jor-El and the Council. Those who did nothing to save the people of Krypton, condemn those who do! Laughable!" She does, however, close the distance surprisingly swiftly when Kara suggests the Phantom Zone was a show of mercy, all of a sudden she's in Kara's face with her hands grabbing Kara in what the girl can tell is a bit of a painful lock to a Kryptonian, she may have heard of the martial art of Horu-Kanu, and Ursa proves a masterful practitioner. Her face right in Kara's face, Ursa screams at her, "the Phantom Zone is no mercy!!!! Daft girl! I have enough mercy in me to kill you many times over before I ever sent you to such hateful torture. The only one who deserves this is Jor-El himself! But lucky him, he was spared!" It seems such a casual discarding of the Phantom Zone as a mercy has pushed a serious button with Ursa, because she proceeds to throw Kara free from her grasp and fly out of there faster than she arrived. Category:Logs